A Knock at The Door Doesn't Always Mean Pizza
by andrelyse
Summary: When Percy opens the door and comes face to face with his cousin instead of the pizza man, he helps out by being the sarcastic big brotherly weirdo we all know and love. Slight hurt!Jason and awesome!Percy. Rated T to be safe.


_A Knock at the Door Doesn't Always Mean Pizza_

When Percy opens the door and comes face to face with his cousin instead of the pizza man, he helps out by being the sarcastic big brotherly weirdo we all know and love. Slight hurt!Jason and awesome!Percy. Rated T to be safe.

 **A/N So, I know it's been a little while, but hear me out, the day after my last story was posted I had a week full of rehearsals for orchestra that went from after school to late at night, barely any breaks. Then I had a couple weekends straight of dance competitions. I know, not really an excuse but I'm hoping to publish more stories as well as more often. Anyways ignore my crappy excuses, on to the story!**

When Percy heard the hesitant knock at the door, he expected it to be the pizza he had ordered, not a certain cousin of his, who was currently covered in golden dust, and what appeared to be-

"Holy shit, dude! Who's blood is that?"

Jason wearily lifted his head. "What, no 'hi Jason, how are you'?"

"Hi Jase, how are you? Or more importantly, how is that much of someone else's blood on you?"

The Son of Jupiter looked down at himself. "I don't think it's someone else's."

Percy crossed his arms and scoffed. "I highly doubt it's all yours. If it was you'd be on the floor right now passed out from blood loss."

Jason seemed to look right through him. "...right," he said, then started to sway slightly.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Hey, you proved my point! You didn't coll-"

Jason's knees buckled and he fell straight to the ground.

"...apse," Percy continued. "Oh, you always have to be so dramatic."

"Shut up," Jason mumbled from his position on the floor.

Percy sighed, then grabbed Jason's arms and pulled him up.

Jason looked around with a dazed expression on his face. "I…I think I got blood on my glasses."

Percy gave him an exasperated look, then reached up to take them off.

Jason blinked rapidly. "Now I can't see."

Percy stared at his cousin. "You couldn't see out of them before anyways, considering there was BLOOD all over them."

"Okay, okay… I see your point." Jason responded, with a moment of clarity. "Just give me back my glasses so I can clean them."

Percy shook his head, placing the glasses on the coffee table. "Nope, definitely not," Percy started moving towards to sofa, pulling Jason along with him by the arm. "You, mister, need to rest."

Jason stumbled. "What? No… wait, wait, wait…" He staggered, falling onto the sofa. He looked up at Percy. "I can't rest."

"Oh, yes you can. Look, you came to my apartment for help, so you're going to get my help. Now wait here, I'm going to go see if I have any more ambrosia."

"Not going anywhere." Jason mumbled, sinking lower into the sofa. His eyes starting to slip closed.

As Percy walked off to his room he called back. "Try not to get a lot of blood on the couch. My mom would kill me if that happened again."

Jason squinted at the area that Percy disappeared to. "Again…?" He muttered, his eyes now completely closed.

The blond barely managed to get a few seconds of sleep before the door creaked open, and the sound of. "Who the hell are you?"

Jason's eyes flew open, and he sat bolt upright with a wince. His glance flickered to the door, and even though his vision was a bit blurry, he could see the outline of someone standing in front of the door.

"Umm… I-I just… Percy left… to-" Jason stammered out.

The man came into a bit of a more sharper focus. "Uh… okay… and why are you covered in blood?"

Jason, unsure of what to say, as he had who idea who this man was, was luckily saved by Percy bounding back over to the living room.

"Ok, Jase. I found some ambr-" Percy glanced up. "Oh"

The blurry man turned to Percy. "Percy, who is this bloody guy, and why is he in our apartment?"

"Umm, okay, this is Jason, my cousin. Jason, this is Paul… my step-dad."

Paul's eyes widened. "Y-you have a cousin? And why is he covered in blood?"

Percy frowned. "You know, I haven't yet asked him that question yet, so I'll get back to you on that."

Paul frowned. "You know what? I'm a teacher, I deal with enough weird stuff daily. I'm leaving you to deal with this." He then left the room.

Jason and Percy watched him go.

"I didn't know you had a step-dad." Jason mumbled.

"Yeah, well I didn't know you were in New York. What are you doing here anyways, weren't you supposed to be in New Rome working on those temples?"

"I was, but I was on my way to Camp-Half Blood to get some blueprints. Annabeth of course wanted to help design some, so I had to get them from her. I wasn't expecting some monster to jump out at me in an alleyway." Jason explained, leaning back into the couch.

"Yeah, but why did you come here?" Percy pressed.

"Because your place was closer. It's been awhile since I've been here, I was lucky that you even answered the door. You could have not even been at home for all I know." Jason spoke softly, his head lolling around a bit.

"Ok, that's enough talking for now, lay down."

Jason slumped sideways without complaint, and nestled into the sofa. He began to drift asleep.

Percy patted Jason on the head jokingly. "Go to sleep you baby."

"I'm 16!" Jason complained, batting Percy's hands away.

Just then a knock was heard at the door.

Percy stood up, then smirked. "Hey, Jase, you want pizza."

 **A/N Crappy ending, I** **know. PLEASE send prompts as they help a ton. (Check out my fandom list, Ill try to write most of the stuff on there) Also, favorite, follow, and review! Enjoy this one-shot! See ya!**

 **~andrelyse**


End file.
